


Fangs

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Pierced Dick, Pierced Octane, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, Vampire Crypto, Vampire Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: A commission for Apex-Star on tumblr!Prompt was: Crypto is a vampire. He gets the urge to feed mid being fucked by Octane. So he lets him and they both get a kick out of it. Octane just holds Crypto's head so lovingly to his neck as he takes mouthfuls of his lover's blood. They both cum and then Crypto legs go and is a blubbering mess of "thank you" to OctaneFt-ing them being champions and Crypto is far too in love and far too hypnotized by his scent to think of the high of winning.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of my stuff see me on my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Crypto never thought he’d fall in love- let alone with someone quite as full of energy and recklessness as Octavio. 

Personally, he’d always been more of a loner, liking his own company over others’ and never having a need to indulge in such things as love and romance. Besides familial, that is. Not that he felt like he would outlive his partner or other cliché things such as that. Just that, well, he was comfortable alone. 

So, you can imagine when Octavio Silva came literally running into his life at mach 5 speeds that all of the feelings that overwhelmed him in that moment would be stressful. 

Getting into the blood sport known as the Apex Games was a difficult process even for someone as him who had studied technology for years. With different species of humanoid beings, you probably wouldn’t expect a vampire of all beings to be interested in participating in such a sport, and yet. He had his reasons. 

Reasons to stay were completely different now. To want to be at the top of his games so sponsors would flood in and be interested, keep him a well-known person in the games. 

Because now, now Octavio was a part of his life. And the apple of his eye for quite some time. 

When feelings had arisen for the infamous daredevil, Crypto had been interested in what was to come from them. Digging a bit deeper into Octavio’s life wasn’t hard, the man was rather open. Not to mention finding news articles about a daredevil that used a grenade to cross the finish line wasn’t exactly hard to find. Then his social media, from him posting pictures with his ‘best friend’ Ajay to whatever he was doing at the current moment. 

Maybe spending three hours looking at all of his social media and smiling over his pictures wasn’t a smart thing of Crypto to do, considering he was trying to AVOID the romance aspect. And yet... 

Well, now they were a couple, so really, who knows what would have happened if he didn’t get flustered every time he saw Octavio’s banner up on the mountains. Or even watching him cheer and hoot on the drop ship in excitement for a match to begin. 

Loving Octavio Silva was easy, but loving his habits was learned. Such as his messy dorm, or how he sometimes forgot to eat and if he did eat, he’d binge eat. Or if he ate a specific spicy food he adored, his scent would change and it would make Crypto make a face. And in turn, make his boyfriend laugh teasingly. 

Another thing was asking Octavio to change his piercings from silvers to golds. Which wasn’t a hard request, especially when Crypto had outright offered to buy them for him anyway. But when Octavio had laughed and wiggles his brows, asking if Crypto knew how many he needed, well. Crypto had turned pink at the cheeks and pushed him away. 

The next day, Octavio sported gold and Crypto could comfortably kiss him without the burn of a silver piercing on his tongue. 

They were a comfortable couple. That much Crypto was thankful for. To the point when he’d get hungry, he’d no longer have to get a blood bag, but could use Octavio instead. 

Of course, within limitations. 

The beauty of blood bags was there was no worry of killing something, most vampires used that form to stop cravings of hunting as well. Though, the cold blood was the equivalent of eating a frozen dinner for humans. 

Being bonded that way meant Crypto was in tune with Octavio’s scent. Could smell him a mile away, literally. Which was an issue in matches when they weren’t paired up. 

Because Octavio could feel the pin prickles of doom and gloom hanging over him as he was stalked by the man he loved most. 

Daredevil that he was, Octavio often liked the rush of being hunted. Something Crypto found enjoyable was when his partner would give him a run for his money. Darting into the planet of Talos through the thick plants and using his stim to get away quicker. All while Crypto was hot on his heels in search of his next meal. 

It didn’t help that Octavio was a masochist, getting off fangs and teeth sinking into his neck and strong arms holding him in place. 

All these thoughts are what go through Crypto’s head at a game well done. Wraith, himself, and Octavio were the winners. The banshee known was Wraith had eagerly celebrated with her own girlfriend, getting enveloped in the arms of Bangalore who had pouted at her teasingly for knocking her early on in the game. 

Octavio’s energy is always high right now. Crypto could hear his partner’s pulse loud in his own ears, and when his eyes casually slide to look at him, he watches with great delight as Octavio celebrates. 

Octavio is excitedly talking to the journalists who like to interview. All while running in place or bouncing, having to work out his energy as he talks animatedly with his hands. Crypto can’t help but watch from the sidelines, leaning in the hall with his head against the wall. Sweeping his eyes over his frame and lingering far too long on his tight shorts. 

He bites his own bottom lip, feeling his sharp fangs dig lightly at the plush flesh there. 

He wouldn’t last the night. 

\-- 

There’s a celebratory night out via the second and third placing teams. Elliott and Crypto naturally butt heads due to either instinctive nature. Elliott’s wolfish eyes and charming grin don’t change the fact he’s a lycanthrope who had sniffed around his territory of Octavio too often. Something Crypto didn’t take a liking to until Elliott made it clear as day he had a thing for Bloodhound. Someone Crypto was sure was a demi-god of sorts with the way they held themselves. 

Naturally, Octavio is down for a night out. Encouraging Crypto with his mask pulled down around his neck and goggles up on his head. Resting on the fluffy green and black streaked mohawk. “Come on, babe! A little night out would be fun- I'll let you watch me dance, eh?” Speaking in a teasing tone, grin on his lips and a smile in his eyes. It doesn’t help his cuteness when he does a goofy dance move as a ‘teaser’. 

How could Crypto say no? 

It’s how he ends up sitting at a table. Dressed in tight black jeans, a low cut loose white t-shirt and his signature jacket. Watching Octavio excitedly talk from across the table with friends. 

Octavio dressed in a black crop top with some matching black shorts that had a more punk vibe with the rips on them. Cinched at the tops of his prosthetics to not get in the way. Thrown over everything he had a black and green hoodie, the hood sporting a fan-made icon for him involving a bunny with a mask matching his own. The ears protruding from the hood and flopping if he had it up. 

Around his neck he’d pulled his mask down so he could have a drink or two. His mohawk ruffled and sticking up this way and that as he grinned and laughed with Bangalore who had a few drinks of her own. 

Crypto watches quietly from beside Bloodhound at a respectable distance away. Elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his hand. Eyes half lidded as he watches how Octavio licks his lips, sparing glances his way and smiling brighter each time when Crypto offers a raise of one side of his lips. 

But, after awhile, time seems to slow and Crypto can only focus on him and the dull thrum of a bass overhead. 

Normally the scents here overwhelmed him, but with Octavio only a little bit away, he can only smell him. The deep scent of cinnamon and other spices that lingered around him. 

How he knows that Octavio can feel his eyes on him because his pulse is accelerated just like when Crypto hunts him down for fun. 

Since he’s sitting in the seat across from him, Crypto makes his interest known. Pressing his combat boot between Octavio’s legs from under the table. Watching him pause for just a moment before sputtering out a reply to Wraith’s question. Tanned, freckled cheeks flushing ever so slightly. 

Cute, Crypto thinks. Pressing his boot a bit harder and nudging upwards. 

He knows Octavio likes the pressure, liked the bit of a scrape when he laughs nervously and calls out, “I-I think we should- ahh- Call it a night, si? Agreed? Okay! ¿Mi amor?” Octavio’s eyes are pleading, as if begging him to quit the teasing, to just say yes and follow. 

It would be easy to say no. To tease him longer. But, with Octavio’s arousal now in the air and Crypto helpless to it, who would he be to say no? 

He gives a nod, being polite and offering a quick smile to everyone as they say their goodbyes. Watching as Octavio has to shimmy out and snatch Crypto’s hand before he can do anything else. 

They make it to Octavio’s dorm and Crypto is promptly slammed to the door by the shorter of the two. He’s already eager, head tilted and letting Octavio smash his mouth to his own. Crypto moans in response, fisting his fingers into his mohawk to drag the daredevil closer. Letting Octavio lick into his mouth and feel the rounded piercing of gold slide over his own undecorated tongue. 

Feeling Octavio’s tongue slide over his fangs and purposefully nick his tongue only makes Crypto growl. Yanking him impossibly closer. Chest to chest as he fits a leg between Octavio’s and lets him rut while he sucks on the tip of his tongue. 

When they part, it’s Octavio gasping for breath. Hard in his shorts and shrugging off his hoodie so he can then push off Crypto’s jacket with a shaky laugh blossoming from his chest. “You really are a little brat, hm?” As fingers tug at Crypto’s shirt, making him move his arms to allow it to be pulled off. 

Watching Octavio duck his head to kiss at his neck, Crypto can only sigh, forcing him to take a deep breath and getting his lungs full of his scent. 

Warm, spicy, delicious, wanted more, needed to be closer- needed it- needed him. 

He’s drunk on his scent alone. Feeling Octavio’s hips rut against his thigh like a horny dog as he drags his fingers into his mohawk once more. Huffing with pleasure when blunt teeth sink into his neck and suck on the flesh like he could leave a hickey so easily. 

Encouragingly, Crypto lets out a soft moan. Letting his head fall back against the door as Octavio bites and sucks at his neck until he’s hard in his too tight of jeans. Tugging Octavio closer by the loops on his shorts so they can grind their hips together instead. Both hard ons brushing against each other until they’re rutting like animals. 

Octavio whines in his ear, nosing at his neck as they cling to each other. The dry humping effectively driving them both up a wall. 

“Octavio-” Crypto chokes out, feeling him move from his neck until they’re forehead to forehead. Crypto’s eyes closed and brows furrowed as a greedy hand grabs his ass and yanks him closer. Keeping him flush to Octavio’s body so his hips can piston for just a moment or two to hump him rougher. 

Both men moan in response, Crypto’s a little breathier as he tries to push and get his point across. 

It’s not long before clothes are being tugged off hastily. Crypto’s on his stomach, two lubed fingers fucking inside of him as he clutches the sheets under him. Biting Octavio’s pillow as his hips rut into the bed in response to each thrust and twist of fingers. 

Behind him, he can vaguely make out dirty talk mumbled under Octavio’s breath. Some things he can’t catch, but other times it’s: “Look at you, mi amor, so greedy.” “You’re going to be so tight on my cock.” Then a tight hiss of breath when he enters with three fingers and Crypto chokes out a whine. “Fuuuck. Yeah, baby, keep making that noise.” 

Crypto’s cock gives a weak jerk in reply. The scent of Octavio’s room, of Octavio behind him, of their mixed scents- it's all too much. “Just fuck me!” He finally cries out demandingly. Right as fingers curl temptingly and hit the spot in him that makes his hips jerk and his thigh muscles flex. 

Octavio rolls him over after that. Fingers pulled out and wiped on his thigh. He’s achingly hard and Crypto’s mouth waters to take him. Three gold barbells lining up the underside of Octavio’s cock are always so tempting to want to lick at. Same with the ones in his nipples and the dermals on his hips. 

Hands tug his hips closer. Crypto is near in a frenzy of murmuring ‘yes, yes, yes’ as Octavio strokes the vampire’s cock a few times. The head flushed red and the thickness of it resting on his abdomen and drooling pre-cum. 

Thankfully, Octavio has enough sense in him. Laughing breathlessly before getting his attention. “Hey- hey do you want a condom or-?” 

Before he can even finish his question about mess, Crypto violently shakes his head. Lifting his hips up eagerly and reaching for him. “No- no cum inside me- please. I want to feel you- please, please-” He’s choking on whines by the time Octavio sucks in a shaky breath, feverishly nodding in reply. 

Gentle fingers brush at his hips, stroking over until they can hitch under his thighs. Pulling Crypto nice and close as one of Octavio’s hands push on his own cock to line himself up. 

As he pushes in, it’s easier with the stretching and lube on his own cock. They both groan in reply as Crypto sinks down eagerly, the intimacy of the position always wanted. Strong legs hitching around Octavio’s small waist to drag him closer so he can wrap his arms around his neck. 

Fucking with Octavio was always a ride. He always wanted it fast, lest Crypto say he wanted it slow or took control himself. He got too excited, humping into Crypto like a dog on his last breeding session. But, he always let Crypto adjust, even if he told him he liked the small ache he got after. 

They both wait there, panting as Octavio rests an arm on one side of Crypto’s head. Lips parted to pant softly and Crypto can’t help but stare at the many beauty marks on Octavio’s face. One in particular just under his bottom lip that he felt compelled to kiss all the time. 

Their breath mingles as Octavio lingers close, until Crypto can’t take it anymore and pushes his fingers into his hair. Drawing him close until he can consume the speed demon with a hot kiss. Moaning into his mouth as his own tongue licking into Octavio’s mouth. 

That does the trick. Hips begin moving into him until the slide and tug becomes more of a pleasurable humping. Bodies mashed together with Octavio’s biceps quivering as he holds himself up. Fucking into Crypto harder and harder until he has to pull back for air. Head falling into Crypto’s shoulder and nestling him right against Octavio’s neck. 

It’s a trap, Crypto knows this the second he places his lips in hot kisses over Octavio’s racing pulse. He’s about cross eyed from his scent so close, hearing and feeling his pulse pounding as his hips jerk up. Whimpering into Octavio’s neck and getting a hissed reply back of. “Yeah- like that?” 

“Mhmm-” Is hummed from Crypto, dizzy and hypnotized as he noses at Octavio’s neck. Much like a venomous snake lining up their bite. He knows Octavio can feel him. Feeling how Octavio tilts his head eeever so slightly and his breath quickens. Hips coming to a slower pace than the headboard rocking one so Crypto can line up the perfect bite. 

It happens at the same time Octavio rolls his hips deeply into him. Rocking Crypto’s frame as his piercings slide clearly over the little spot in him that makes him bite in Octavio’s flesh. A long moan exhaling from his throat, muffled by the bite in his mouth. 

Warm blood immediately pools into his mouth after he parts briefly to begin sucking and licking at the wound eagerly. Hips coming up desperately to rock against Octavio’s frame that has now sped back up. Dully, Crypto can hear Octavio encouraging him. Fingers sliding into Crypto’s hair and cradling him close as weight is rested on top of him more to really fuck into him. 

Both men are whining their approval to one another until Crypto parts from the bite. Lips stained rosy and some dribbling down his chin as he buries his face into Octavio’s neck with sobbed out, “Thank you- thank you- fuck-” Babbling from his lips. 

Octavio can’t take it. The squeezing around his cock, the nails raking down his back, the cute man babbling into his throat like he just offered him a taste of heaven. It’s all too much. 

He cums with a cry, shooting into Crypto who greedily clutches at him with his thighs to keep him inside. Huffing out whines and nuzzling at Crypto’s cheek in reply with breathed out, “Please- baby, please- too much- ah, mi amor-” 

Crypto gets off on his whining. How despite cumming Octavio is still hard, squirming and thrusting his hips to milk out the last of his orgasm. Crypto isn’t too far behind, nipping at Octavio’s ear and begging him to hold on just a bit longer, just a little. “Shh, keep- ah- going. Almost there, come on, yes yes yes-” 

He’s a babbling mess of encouragements as he rocks himself onto Octavio’s cock. Cumming onto his and Octavio’s abdomens with a snarl and his eyes flashing dangerously red as Octavio whimpers. Cumming too soon again in a dry, jerking orgasm. 

From there, it’s both of them panting. Octavio lying on top of him, still inside and letting Crypto nuzzle at his neck. Clawed hands brushing through his fluffed up mohawk and scritching at his nape just how he likes. Colder lips kissing over the wound that has just as easily scabbed over. 

It’s nice. Slow and soft. Easy. 

Crypto should have expected it after a nice moment when he hears Octavio snore softly into his ear. 

All he can do is snort, rolling his eyes and letting his boyfriend rest atop him. 

A winning well earned.


End file.
